Motocross
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to Full Throttle. Ally's brother Elliot comes to Miami to compete in a motocross tournament. When things go terribly wrong, Ally takes his place in the tournament. Auslly! Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. By the way, Austin is not a famous singer and Ally doesn't write songs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

"Ally, the stuff you ordered is at the door!" I heard my dad yell.

I ran down the stairs of my house and grabbed the two small boxes from the delivery man standing at our door. I thanked him for the delivery and then he left.

I ran back upstairs to my room and opened up one of the boxes. Inside the box was a black jumpsuit that had a V shaped neckline, long sleeves, and it was tight fitting. The words Full Throttle were written in red letters in the middle of the back of the top half of the suit. There were red boots with black zippers and a red motorcycle helmet to go with the suit.

I was getting tired of my old suit, so I ordered a new one online. The website where I ordered the suits allowed you to customize your own suit design.

I tried the new suit on. It fit perfectly. I put the new jumpsuit on a hanger and hung it up at the back of my closet. I put the helmet and boots back in the box.

I went to my laptop and put an ad online. Now that I have my new suit, I need to sell my old one.

I opened up the other box. Inside the box was a hair dye kit, as well as a kit for highlights. Two revolutionary hair products have just been invented: permanent hair dye, and permanent highlights. Once you put them in, they'll never fade away. There are many colors for highlights and hair dye. I ordered the dark hazelnut color hair dye kit and the kit for honey blonde highlights. I was getting tired of my chocolate brown hair.

I put the dye in my hair, waited for a bit, and then did the highlights.

~Line break~

In the mirror stood a beautiful girl with chocolate brown eyes. She had dark hazelnut colored hair with honey blonde highlights at the tips. Her hair fell to her mid-back in perfect little ringlets. She was wearing a red tank top with ruffles in the front, a pair of brown boots that stopped at my ankle with a low heel and red laces, blue denim skinny jeans, and a blue denim jacket that was unbuttoned. I raised my hand and mirror me did the same.

"Wow, I did a good job with the makeover!" I said to myself.

I grabbed my phone and called my boyfriend Austin and my friends Cassidy, Dallas, Dez, Trish, Victoria, and Mason. The day after Austin and I started dating, Trish took Austin's title of "best friend". He has a new title: "boyfriend". I told them to come over as soon as possible.

~Line break~

"Wow." Austin said as he took in my appearance. "You look more amazing than usual."

"Thanks." I gave Austin a kiss on the cheek.

"I love the new look, Ally!" Trish exclaimed.

"Thanks." I said. "The hair dye is permanent, and so are the highlights."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of those revolutionary

"I've got something else to show all of you." I said. I pulled the new Full Throttle suit out of my closet and took the boots and helmet out of the box. "This is my new Full Throttle suit!"

"Whoa, that's kickass!" Dallas exclaimed.

"I know!" I agreed. "It's much better than the old suit!"

"What'd you do with the old suit, anyway?" Dez asked me.

"It's still in my closet." I said. "I put an ad for it online. I hope someone buys it soon."

Austin checked the time on his cell phone and turned to our friends. "It's 5:00 guys. We should get going. Our parents probably won't want us to be late for dinner."

He kissed my lips. "See you at school tomorrow, babe."

Austin and the others walked out the door.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally's POV

Today was the last day of school before summer vacation. The prom was last week, and exams were the week before that.

As I walked through the double doors holding hands with Austin, I could hear various statements from the student body.

"I love Ally's hair!" An African American girl with chocolate brown eyes and mid-back length black hair held back in a ponytail exclaimed.

"Ally is so much prettier now!" A blonde girl with fair skin and blue eyes exclaimed.

"She was pretty before, but now she's…HOT." The girl's twin brother said. "Austin is one lucky guy."

Austin smirked at the guy. "I know."

Austin's POV

Ally and I walked into our English class. The teacher, Mrs. Saunders, a tall and slender woman with fair skin, green eyes, and mid-back length red held back in a braid, handed us our exams back.

"Whoa!" I turned around to face my girlfriend, who was sitting at the desk next to me. "I got an A! English is my worst subject! I was expecting to get a C!"

"Good job Austin." Ally said. She smiled. "Your parents will be proud of you."

Elliot's POV

My name is Elliot Dawson. I have fair skin, brown hair, and green eyes. I look exactly like my mom, Penny Dawson. I'm 19 years old, and I just finished my freshman year at Harvard. I'm studying to be a marine biologist.

My parents are divorced. My younger sister, Ally, is 16. She just finished her junior year at Marino High. I live with mom and Ally lives with dad. Ally, my dad, my mom, and I have the same fair skin tone.

My friends Sam, Dylan, and I were at the motocross course not far from Harvard. We planned to get one more good run in before heading back home to Miami.

"WOHOO!" I screamed, going full speed up a hill and soaring for a moment. That one moment was what I lived for. The breeze whistling through my helmet, the feeling that I'm unstoppable…that for a few seconds…I get to fly.

It was indescribable how good it felt to seem to be suspended in air, to be just twenty feet off the ground, to be on top of the world. I let go of the handles and held my hands up high, pumping my fist into the air before grabbing onto the handles again as the ground came rushing back to me.

As I hit the ground, bouncing a bit, reality seemed to crash through me. Flying wasn't something that was possible, but my dirt bike gave me the closest feeling to it.

I sped along smoothly, unfazed by the moment that I had been suspended in time. Dylan grinned at me from his truck, which was hauling a trail. His bike was in the repair shop from a minor accident that happened at a motocross competition last month.

I didn't feel bad for him, though. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's my bro, but Dylan…cheats. He's a really nice guy when we're just on the course not far from Harvard or at the course in Miami just having fun, but when we're in a competition, he starts knocking people down with no one knowing. He hasn't done it to me or Sam, but we're both cautious. Even best friends can get caught up in the prize.

I think that's the reason Sam and I were lightly ramming into each other when we were out in the roods riding down the paths. We were trying to get used to the feel of the impact so we could control our bikes if Dylan came at us during our next competition, which is a week away. It's a huge tournament, and the prize is one hundred thousand dollars and a huge golden trophy.

Racing dirt bikes is much more competitive than what Ally does, as hard as that is to believe. It's also less popular. Motorcycle races happen once a week, but dirt bike races happen once a month.

"Sam." I muttered into my helmet. He, Dylan, and I had done some tag team races against some of the guys that came out on this course, so we wired our full-face helmets so that we could talk to each other.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, riding not too far ahead of me in the woods.

"Do you think Dylan's gonna ram us?" I asked. I've been in a few accidents, but I've also seen the damage Dylan's done when he hits someone. It's much worse than any accident.

"Nah, we love each other, bro! He wouldn't hurt us!" Sam said, though I could hear the quiver in his voice. He didn't just THINK Dylan would, he KNEW Dylan would. He just wasn't admitting it.

"Sam, we both know how competitive Dylan is, and we both know that he'd do anything for a hundred thousand bucks. The competition blinds him from seeing how the prize doesn't matter. And it totally doesn't matter…it's just about having fun right?" I could faintly see Sam's head bobbing so I sped up to get closer.

"Yeah. We all started for the fun, but for Dylan, fun turned into money and trophies." Sam muttered dryly.

Sam shook his head. "It's a real shame."

"You got that right, Sammy boy." I mumbled, and with that we raced back in a rather unenthusiastic fashion towards Dylan's truck, swiftly riding our dirt bikes up the ram and into the bed. Dylan, Sam, and I had driven to Harvard together, so we have to drive back to Miami together.

Sam and I tied the bikes down while Dylan started his truck up. Sam got in the middle, and I sat at the window seat during the drive back to Miami.

Since I'm with mom all the time, I spend every summer with Ally and dad. They would be expecting me.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Austin's POV

I watched Ally's older brother Elliot turn a corner on his dirt bike. He's just as good at riding his dirt bike as Ally is at riding her motorcycle.

Not far from Ally's house, there is a motocross course. That's where she, Lester, and I are currently at. One of Elliot's best friends, Sam, turned the corner not long after Elliot did. Ally told me that Elliot's other best friend, Dylan, had gone to pick his dirt bike up from the repair shop.

"I don't know why your brother's not famous." I said to Ally as I watched Elliot race over a jump and do a flip in the air. "He's really good."

"It's easier to get famous racing motorcycles than it is to get famous racing dirt bikes." Ally said.

Elliot and Sam stopped their bikes. Lester, Ally, and I walked over to them.

"That was great, Elliot!" Ally exclaimed, hugging her brother.

Elliot hugged her back. "Thanks Ally."

"How's the celebrity life treating you?" Sam asked Ally. He knows she's Full Throttle. Dylan knows too. Sam and Dylan are good friends of the Dawson family. I know for a fact that Ally practically grew up with Sam and Dylan. They know almost everything about the Dawson family.

"Not bad." Ally said. "Thanks to my alter ego, I got my first boyfriend!"

Elliot went into overprotective older brother mode. "Who is he? Does he treat you right? I swear, Ally, if he does anything to hurt you, I'll kill him!"

"Relax, Elliot!" Ally exclaimed. "Austin would never do anything to hurt me!"

"Wait- hold up- your boyfriend is Austin?" Sam asked. "Nice! I knew that you two would end up together! Dylan owes me five bucks!"

Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Back at Harvard, Sam bet Dylan five bucks that you would end up dating Austin. Dylan bet that you would end up staying as best friends, so he lost the bet." Elliot explained.

"I see." Ally said. "I've got a race tomorrow. Are you and Sam coming, Elliot?"

"Are you kidding? Of course we are!" Elliot exclaimed. "It's been a while since I watched my little sis race!" He ruffled Ally's hair affectionately. Her hair was down today. "You're gonna kick some major ass tomorrow, superstar. I can just tell."

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ally's POV

I slipped on my new Full Throttle jumpsuit and put my hair in a side ponytail. I was about to put on my boots, when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!"

Elliot walked into my room. "Hey Ally."

"Hey Elliot." I slipped on my boots.

"Dad went to go get your friends. I'm driving you and Austin to the race in my truck." Elliot said.

"Okay. I'll text Austin and let him know." I grabbed my cell phone off my bedside table and texted Austin.

Austin's reply came right away. _Okay._

I grabbed my helmet in my hand and Elliot and I went to the garage. Dad's car, my bike, and Elliot's truck were parked there. Elliot's truck is a red 2013 Ford F150. Everyone in our family drives a Ford. **(A/N: It's the same way with my family. Go Ford!)**

Elliot put my bike on the tailgate of his truck. He got in the driver's seat and I got in the window seat.

~Line break~

Once Elliot pulled into a parking spot, I slipped on my helmet and got out of the truck with him. I got my bike off the tailgate of the truck.

"Kick some butt, Full Throttle." Elliot said to me.

"I will." I said.

"I know you will." Austin said. He and Elliot headed to the bleachers. I headed to the track.

Austin's POV

The motorcycle racers started their engines. The horn blew, and Ally was off. She ended up winning the race. No surprise there.

In the winner's circle, Full Throttle held the golden trophy over her head proudly as people took pictures and cheered loudly.

"Way to go, Full Throttle!" Elliot yelled.

"Way to go!" Sam yelled.

"You're an awesome racer!" I yelled.

Dylan clapped his hands.

Elliot, Sam, Dylan, and I keep Ally's true identity a secret. As far as the world is concerned, Ally Dawson and Full Throttle are two different people.

Ally's POV

I got into Elliot's truck with Elliot and Austin. Dylan drove himself and Sam to the race in his own truck.

On the ride back to my house, I was still in my Full Throttle suit. On the track, I make sure that my true identity is kept a secret.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elliot's POV

Today was the day of the first round in the motocross tournament. Tomorrow would be the second and final round. There are always two rounds in a motocross tournament.

I was on my bike, waiting for the horn to go off. Dylan was on the right side of me, and Sam was on the left side of me.

I noticed a guy wearing white was at the very end, and his bike had light blue lightning on it. I haven't seen him in Miami before. Maybe he just moved here.

The white guy revved his engine. I revved mine. The two of went into a little revving match while the audience looked back and forth to see who was louder, until the green flag dropped, the horn sounded, and all the bikers took off.

The white guy lurched forward and was immediately three feet in the lead, me following with Sam close behind. The jumps on the mounds were so graceful; I began to wonder if the guy was riding a dirt bike or if he was a ballerina dancer in disguise. Somehow he went faster!

I growled under my breath and sped up, hopping over the mounds kind of roughly, landing with a bounce on speeding around curves so fast I was almost parallel to the ground, same as the white bike in front of me, only they were way faster.

After the first lap, I knew he had to be cheating. That was the only explanation for the half lap he had. I growled under my breath again.

"Elliot, get your head in the game! The white guy is leaving you in the dust and I'm coming up on your right, still too far behind to pass though!" Sam called into his helmet. We were good sports, always letting each other know when we were passing so we didn't crash into each other.

"He's gotta be cheating." I mumbled, just barely seeing the white bike in front of me.

"Elliot, if anyone can take him, you can! Just don't push your bike past its limits!" Sam encouraged. I nodded and sped up.

I went faster and faster until I found myself right behind the white guy. I smiled as I somehow got my front wheel next to his back wheel. I could pass at this turn, I knew I could. With only five laps to go, it was going to be close. I checked my mirrors right quick and saw Sam not too far behind. And then horror struck as Dylan came out of nowhere and looked like he was trying to push Sam off course.

"Yo! That guy's cheating!" I heard the white guy yell. He turned to me, and I nodded in confirmation.

"He's a jerk!" I screamed, not sure how we even heard each other. The white guy nodded and we both sped off, not even slowing a little as we made the turn.

Four laps to, three laps to go. Sam was still in the race, thankfully. When we got down to two laps to go, Dylan's back tire hit Sam's and his bike went haywire. Instinct kicked in and he turned it off course, or tried to anyways.

"Win this, Elliot!" He shouted, and then the bike fell sideways and Sam barely had time to jump off before it fell on him. I sucked in a breath. How could Dylan do that?

"Dylan, our friendship is over!" I yelled at Dylan. "You're a jerk!"

"I don't care!" Dylan yelled. "Glory is more important than friendship!" Dylan sped up, and then his tires hit the white guy's tires, but the white guy was able to break and stay steady. Almost all the dirt bikes passed him before he got back on and hit it hard. I watched the white guy speed up, faster and faster, out of my mirrors. Then I focused back on my course.

That is, until my bike was jolted and I started swerving crazily, causing me to have to slow before I could regain control and speed up again. Dylan began going after the blue guy, who was in first place. The blue guy expertly dodged all his attacks. I sped up next to Dylan and flipped him off.

We were getting close to the end of the race.

Ally's POV

Two quarters of the last lap was completed. Dylan rammed into Elliot. Dylan's bike actually fell and skidded, but Dylan was off and flat against the wall so he didn't get run over, before the bike had even fallen completely.

But Elliot didn't get off that easy. He lost control and ran into Dylan's bike, then his bike flipped and landed right on top of him. Everyone else crossed the finished line and then turned their bikes back around to go see if Elliot was okay.

A fire had started from the collision, and Elliot was right in the midst of it.

I got up from the bleachers and ran down to the track, with my dad and Austin right behind me. Austin helped my dad push the bike off of Elliot, and I gingerly pulled the helmet off. I sucked in a breath. Elliot was out cold.

My dad picked Elliot up bridal style and Austin grabbed his helmet. I smelled smoke. Oh shit, the bikes are going to blow!

"Run!" I shouted to the other bikers as Austin, my dad, and I ran away from the fire. The explosion was loud, and made the ground vibrate. I lost my balance and collapsed. Austin covered me with himself as debris rained down everywhere. Nothing this bad has ever happened in any race Elliot had been in.

Austin's POV

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dylan with a smug look on his face. He must have planted a bomb or something before he jumped off, because there was no way that the bikes exploded by accident.

Sam ran over to Dylan and punched him right in the face. "You're a jerk, Dylan! Our friendship is over!"

I got up off Ally, and she ran over to her dad, with me following right behind her.

"Are you all right?" Ally asked her dad.

"I'm fine." Lester said. "Elliot's the main concern."

"You're right." Ally said. "We have to get to the hospital."

"I'll drive Elliot's truck." I said. I had a truck that was exactly like Elliot's, only it was blue, so I knew how to drive a truck.

Lester got into his car with Elliot and Ally and I got into Elliot's truck. I followed Lester to the hospital.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ally's POV

My mind reeled, my heart shot into my throat, and the only reason I wasn't cursing Dylan's name loudly was because Austin was driving and I didn't want to distract him.

Austin's a good driver. So am I.

When Austin and I were learning to drive, I learned in my dad's car, and Austin learned in his dad's truck, which is an older model than his own truck. Both of us have driver's licenses. So do Dez, Victoria, Dallas, Trish, Mason, and Cassidy.

Austin was now stuck behind a semi truck, and my dad had somehow gotten far ahead of the semi truck. Traffic was stopped completely. Soon the traffic moved forward again.

When Austin and I got to the hospital, he pulled into a parking spot. Sam pulled in next to him. When the three of us got in the hospital and asked for Elliot, the secretary at the front desk gave us a sympathetic look and told us what room he was in. We rushed to that room, going up the elevator and down the hall before reaching it. I walked in and froze. Pure horror flooded me at the sight of Elliot.

"Dad, please tell me he's not…" I gulped. Elliot's skin was full of burns. His skin was paler than usual, and a cut ran from his temple to a stitched up cheek. His forehad was wrapped in gauze and I started at his face, hoping his eyes would open soon.

My brother's eyes slowly started to open.

"Elliot!" I exclaimed. "You're okay!"

"Yes I am." Elliot looked at me, then at Sam. "I'm glad you are too, Sam."

"You got pretty roughed up." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know." Elliot said. "Dylan's such an asshole! I can't believe I didn't realize what a jerk he was sooner!"

Sam shook his head. "Me neither."

"You're in no condition to compete in the second round of the tournament." My dad said to Elliot.

"Ya think?" A sarcastic Elliot asked.

"If Elliot's not competing, then neither am I." Sam said. "I guess that jerk Dylan will win the tournament."

Austin's POV

"Not necessarily." Ally said. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "I can take Elliot's place in the tournament. A dirt bike isn't much different than a motorcycle."

"You are NOT taking your brother's place in the tournament!" Lester said to Ally. "Today we witnessed firsthand how dangerous it is to be in a dirt bike race. It's far more dangerous racing dirt bikes than motorcycles."

"Do you really want that cheater Dylan to win the tournament?" Ally asked Lester.

"Well, no." Lester admitted. He sighed. "All right, Ally, you can be in the tournament, as long as Sam looks out for you."

"Don't worry, Lester." Sam said to Ally's dad. "I'll protect my little sis!" He ruffled Ally's hair affectionately.

"When's the next round?" Ally asked Sam.

"In a week." Sam said. "You have lots of time to learn how to ride a dirt bike."

"I'm sure she'll catch on quickly." Elliot said.

**A/N: Pleas review this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Austin's POV

It was Ally's final day of motocross training, and may I just say…she's a total natural!

Ally turned a corner on the dirt bike her dad bought for her to race with in the second round of the tournament, which would end up belonging to Elliot after the tournament was done, and once he was back on his feet. She was wearing Elliot's racing suit, her boots, and Elliot's helmet. The suit was a little big for her. Her hair was in a side ponytail.

Ally spun around effortlessly, flinging dirt clouds before taking off into the woods once more. She hit a few jumps smoothly and then stopped the bike.

I walked over to Ally. "You're definitely ready for that tournament."

"Thanks." Ally said. "Let's go buy a dirt bike racing suit!"

"There's no need for that." I said. "You can just wear your Full Throttle suit."

"Yeah, you're right." Ally said as we walked off the motocross course.

~Line break~

Ally's POV

I slipped on my Full Throttle jumpsuit. Today was the day of the second round of the tournament, and I had been registered to take Elliot's place. I slipped on my boots and then when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!"

My dad walked through the door. "Hey Ally, ready to go?"

"Yep." I said.

"Austin's gonna drive his truck to the track. Elliot's still in the hospital, but I promised I'd videotape the race on my cell phone for him." My dad said.

"Okay." I put my hair in a side ponytail and then dad and I went to the garage. The dirt bike I would be racing on and Elliot's helmet, my motorcycle, and dad's car were parked there.

Dad put my bike on the tailgate of Elliot's truck. He got in the driver's seat and I got in the window seat.

~Line break~

Once dad pulled into a parking spot, I slipped on Elliot's helmet and got out of the truck with him. I got my bike off the tailgate of the truck.

"Keep your eyes out for Dylan." My dad said.

"I will." I said.

My dad headed to the bleachers. I headed to the track.

~Line break~

"Well, isn't this exciting, folks, Full Throttle will be taking Elliot Dawson's place in this round!" The announcer exclaimed. "Let's hope she's as good at riding a dirt bike as she is at riding a motorcycle!"

I sat on my bike, waiting for the horn to go off. Dylan was on the right side of me, and Sam was on the left side of me.

"Don't worry." I heard Sam's voice say. "I got your back."

I noticed that the white guy was at the very end. Dylan was two bikes before him.

The green flag dropped, the horn sounded, and all the bikers took off.

The blue guy lurched forward and was immediately three feet in the lead, me following with Sam close behind.

I sped up, hopping over the mounds kind of roughly, landing with a bounce on speeding around curves so fast I was almost parallel to the ground.

I went faster and faster until I found myself right behind the white guy. I smiled as I somehow got my front wheel next to his back wheel. I could pass at this turn, I knew I could. With only five laps to go, it was going to be close. I checked my mirrors right quick and saw Sam not too far behind. And then horror struck as Dylan came out of nowhere and looked like he was trying to push Sam off course.

"Yo! That guy's cheating." I heard the white guy yell. He turned to me, and I nodded in confirmation.

"I know!" I screamed, not sure how we even heard each other. "He's a jerk!"

The white guy nodded and we both sped off, not even slowing a little as we made the turn.

Four laps to, three laps to go. Sam was still in the race, thankfully. When we got down to two laps to go, Dylan's back tire hit Sam's and his bike went haywire. Instinct kicked in and he turned it off course, or tried to anyways.

"Win this, Full Throttle!" He shouted, and then the bike fell sideways and Sam managed to jump out of the way so that the bike wouldn't fall on him.

Dylan sped up, and then his tires hit the white guy's tires, but the white guy was able to break and stay steady. Almost all the dirt bikes passed him before he got back on and hit it hard. I watched the white guy speed up, faster and faster, out of my mirrors. Then I focused back on my course.

That is, until my bike was jolted and I started swerving crazily, causing me to have to slow before I could regain control and speed up again. Dylan began going after the blue guy, who was in first place. The blue guy expertly dodged all his attacks.

We were getting close to the end of the race. I sped up next to Dylan.

Blue guy's POV

Two quarters of the last lap was completed. Dylan rammed into Full Throttle. Dylan's bike actually fell and skidded, but Dylan was off and flat against the wall so he didn't get run over, before the bike had even fallen completely.

But Full Throttle didn't get off that easy. She lost control and ran into Dylan's bike, then her bike flipped and landed right on top of her. Me and the other bikers crossed the finished line and then turned their bikes back around to go see if Full Throttle was okay.

A fire had started from the collision, and Full Throttle was right in the midst of it.

I stopped my bike and ran over. I pushed the bike off of Full Throttle, gingerly pulling the helmet off. Looking right at me was a girl with chocolate brown eyes. She had dark hazelnut colored hair with honey blonde highlights at the tips. Her hair was in a side ponytail.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl. "Your name can't really be Full Throttle."

A blonde teenage boy got up from the bleachers.

Austin's POV

"Ally!" I yelled, running down the track to the girlfriend.

"Oh, so your name's Ally." The white guy said.

"Yep." Ally said. "My name's Ally Dawson. Elliot's my older brother." She cursed under her breath. "The secret's out. Full Throttle is a totally normal teenage girl named Ally Dawson."

"Come on!" I shouted, helping Ally to her feet. She crumpled and I looked at her with concern. "You can't walk, can you?"

Ally nodded her head and I picked her up bridal style. The white guy grabbed Ally's helmet. I smelled smoke. Oh shit, the bikes are going to blow!

"Run!" I shouted to the blue guy and the other bikers, and we all ran away from the fire. The explosion was loud, and made the ground vibrate. I lost my balance and collapsed, covering Ally with myself as debris rained down everywhere.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dylan with a smug look on his face. He did the same thing as last time: planted a bomb before he jumped off.

Sam ran over to Dylan and punched him right in the face. "I'll see to it that you're banned from all future races, you bastard!"

I handed Ally to her dad, and he got in Elliot's truck. I got in my truck and followed Lester to the hospital.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elliot's POV

I was still in the hospital. Ally had been placed in the same room as me. Her bed was next to mine.

Ally's skin was paler than usual, and a cut ran from her temple to a stitched up cheek. Her forehead was wrapped in gauze, like mine. Her eyes were open, like mine.

"What happened, Ally?" I asked my sister.

It was Austin who answered that question. "Dylan happened."

I cursed under my breath, then said "I'll kill him."

"He won't be racing any more." Sam said. "I made sure to have him banned from future races."

"The tournament ended up getting cancelled." Dad said.

"Ally got pretty roughed up." Sam said to me. "Just like you did."

"Even if her forehead is wrapped in gauze and she has a cut, she's still the prettiest girl ever." Austin pressed a kiss to Ally's cheek; the one that didn't have a cut on it."

"I am never gonna do motocross again." Ally said. "Motocross is too dangerous for me. I'll stick to motorcycle racing."

I grinned at Ally. "Good girl."

THE END

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


End file.
